


Day Twenty-One: Golden Hope

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: A drabble for our Ineffable Partners





	Day Twenty-One: Golden Hope

The feeling started out small, nothing more than a little flutter really. As the days passed and the world continued both not to end or be assailed by the forces of Heaven and Hell the flutter grew into a small bubble. The feeling was small, just a little golden globe really. So Crowley had tucked it neatly away into his chest. The feeling was hope.   
One morning four months after the-apocalypse-that-wasn’t on a crisp and snowy day he woke up with his head in Aziraphale’s lap. And found that the little globe had expanded considerably. Perhaps the worst wouldn’t happen.


End file.
